


At least you're here

by Sunshine_Hunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Reunion, hance bff, i made my "own kind" of ending, lance is finally back, plz note that I wrote this story BEFORE vld ended so there isn't actually any spoilers, this was suppose to be hangst but I wasn't able to write more of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Hunk/pseuds/Sunshine_Hunk
Summary: "It has almost been four months since I last saw you.”Hunk let out a rumbling laughter, Lance could feel the laughter vibrated through his body. “Yeah, I missed you too.” Hunk wrapped his arms around the other man.





	At least you're here

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this BEFORE voltron ended, I made my "own kind" of ended so like no hate plz I guess.
> 
> oh yeah my eng sucks so there is a lot of gramma mistakes lmao

The ship landed softly and gentle at Garrison. It didn´t take long before the crew emerge from the ship.

 

Lance stepped out of the ship with a bag, inhaling in the oxygen and then exhaling. “Ah, I have missed this place.”

 

It has been six years since the paladins of Voltron returned back to Earth and saved it from the Galra´s with the help of Garrison.  Things didn´t return to normal but their loved once was saved again and the human race has finally begun to interact with alien races. The universe was saved from the Galra Empire but that didn’t mean the universe was a safe place.

 

Since Zarkon death´s and Voltron disappearance, it has been a fight about power control between the different sections inside the Galra Empire. Even other alien races joined the fight, but once Voltron returned and defeated Sendak and his armies, Voltron was on their path to make the universe a safe place. Many alien races, even the human race, supported and helped the Voltron to defend and protect the universe. But of course, not every alien race was fond of Voltron and not everyone was an ally. There were many issues that had to be settled but it was easier now to defend the universe when it wasn´t a huge empire trying to kill you and there were many allies.

 

The paladins didn´t need to form Voltron so much anymore but they still kept their lion. Shiro and Pidge worked at the Galaxy Garrison with Samuel Holt. While Coran stayed behind, Allura and Romelle found a planet to settle down and trying make a home for the Alteans that had been hided since Zarkon reign. Keith had joined his mother, but he did visit the earth a few times along with Allura. Hunk decided to open up a restaurant with Vrepit Sal. The restaurant was a safe-place for every culture (both human and alien). Lance also worked at the Galaxy Garrison, but he took missions sometimes when he felt for it or was needed.

 

His last mission was to fix an argument between two alien species. It has been an ongoing drama between the two species for a long time, but it wasn’t before the Coalition sent a paladin that they were able to fix it. It helped a lot when a paladin was sent. Lance wasn´t exactly the first choice, but he was the only one who was available and eager. Contrary to popular belief, Lance could be intellection and serious when he needed to.

 

“Lance!” The blue paladin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a booming voice call his name, he recognized the voice as Hunk. The other man was walking towards him, a smile on his lips. Shiro was walking beside him.

 

“H-Hunk!” Lance dropped his bag and tackled the man to the ground, into an aggressive hug. Hunk let out an “ouff” sound. “Did you m-miss me th-that much?” The yellow paladin asked, trying to breath. Lance only nodded against his chest. He could hear Shiro chuckling, but he buried himself in Hunk´s chest instead.

 

“It has almost been four months since I last saw you.”

 

Hunk let out a rumbling laughter, Lance could feel the laughter vibrated through his body. “Yeah, I missed you too, buddy.” Hunk wrapped his arms around the other man.

 

“Lance, let Hunk go before you kill him.” Shiro joked. Lance huffed and unwrapped his arms. He rose up and let out a hand out for Hunk to grab. Hunk grabbed his hands and grunted when he rose.

 

The trio together walked to the parking lot on Galaxy Garrison. Shiro bid his goodbye to Hunk and Lance before they two sat inside a car. Lance sat back in the car, complaining about his mission without reliving any important information. Hunk sat behind the wheel, silently listening and making eye connects through interior mirror. 

 

It didn’t take long before they arrived at their home. They both shared apartment after they had moved out. The apartment was small but cozy. Hunk slipped of his shoes and walked towards the kitchen. “Are you hungry?” Lance followed Hunk to the kitchen and a grin formed on his lips.

 

The rest of the day was spend lazing around in the couch and eating snacks. They both were catching up with each other. Hunk was feeding Lance with chips while he told him about his work. Hunk´s eyes were shining when he talked about his restaurant. His smile was warm as his voice, which was also deep and soft.

 

Lance never realized before now how much he loved moments like these. The two of them sitting close together, eating snacks and talking about their lives. He especially loved it when Hunk would pet him.

 

It didn’t surprise Lance when Hunk told him that his restaurants have become more crowed lately.

 

“Well, your food is the best!” Lance beamed, and Hunk couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Yeah, but...” Hunk huffed before continuing. “The restaurant has been lately targeted by the ONA. One of the waiters was yesterday stabbed on her way home.”

 

Lance gasped. “Serious?!”

 

Hunk nodded, disappointment showed on his face. “Yeah, and already two of our workers have quitted. They sent in resign application today.”

 

ONA was shortened for “Only Humans Alliance”, an extremist organisation that believes only humans should reside on earth. They use terrorism to spread their ideologically, and targets alien beings or companies.

 

Hunk´s restaurant have been targeted by ONA members for the past month. Even though the restaurant has gotten more popular lately, more people stopped coming there because of the attacks.

 

Hunk furrowed his brows and tightened his jaw. He hated that his restaurant have become a target for ONA. It was supposed to be a safe place for humans and aliens to socialize.  It annoyed him that people couldn’t respect other people, and they had to use violence when they are only afraid.

 

Beside Vrepit Sal and him, there were four other beings that worked at the restaurant. Two of them had already resign and the other two will soon follow. He had seen his costumers being on guard when they are at his restaurant when they should relax and enjoy their time. Hunk wished he could do more to ease them.

 

Lance looked worriedly over to his friends. “You know, it isn’t your fault, right?” He tried to reassure his friend. Hunk looked away and huffed. “Yeah but… “His eyebrows furrowed deeper and he chewed on his lips.

 

“Whatever, at least you´re here with me.” Hunk smiled bright, brushing of his problem. He snuggled his friend. Lance paused on that thought. “Yeah...” Lance knew eventually it would come a mission which he had to go to, and the mission would take long time before finishing. But seeing Hunk looking at him with sparkle in the eyes, Lance couldn’t leave him again, not when he has been gone for so long.

 

However, that didn’t matter now. Lance curled under Hunk, he laid his head on the other man´s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Now he was here with Hunk and he was going to enjoy the moment while it lasts.

 

“I am here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually going to be a hance angst fic but I felt really unmotivated to write it when vld s8 came out
> 
> I hope you like it<33 
> 
> You can always find me on Tumblr if you have any requests <33 - TheSunshine_Hunk


End file.
